


Stop Interrupting Me!

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No Endgame Spoilers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, nothing happens, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Short fic based off a tumblr prompt. Absolutely nothing to do with Endgame





	Stop Interrupting Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish

Tony and the rest of the team boarded the quinjet after a particularly brutal mission. Peter was slung between Steve and Tony, his feet dragging on the ground. The dumped him into a seat and he curled into himself.

Peter’s face was covered with cuts and bruises and dried blood. He held his arm close to his chest, nursing a broken wrist. Steve moved away from Tony and Peter in favor of sitting beside Wanda. Tony knelt down beside Peter and took a first aid kit out from under the seat.

“Why did you do that, kid?” Tony asks, gently pulling Peter’s injured arm away from his stomach.

“I wanted to help,” Peter says quietly.

“You didn’t help!” Tony exclaims. “You got yourself injured!”

“I know, but-”

“But what Peter?” Tony snaps. “What possible reason could you have for taking that hit!”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“You didn’t mean to get hit?!” Tony sighs, running his hand over his face. “I know that kid!” He shouts. “You can’t keep taking risks so you can be a hero!”

“I didn’t!” Peter shouts back, his eyes brimming with tears. “I only wanted-”

“Peter-” Tony begins.

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!” Peter shouts as he jumps to his feet. Tears roll freely down his cheeks as he comes eye to eye with Tony. “I only took the hit because I was scared! Because I was scared about what would have happened if I didn’t and it hit you! I’ve lost three of my father figures already, I can’t lose another one,” Peter admits, his voice breaking as he sinks back down into his seat. He rests his head on his non injured hand, shaking with tears.

“Peter…” Tony breathes. He sits down beside Peter and pulls him into a hug. Peter curls up against him. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
